A signal sent from a radio transmitter to a radio receiver typically has interference introduced on the channel. In addition, there are typically multiple in-band spurs present within the signal bandwidth at a receiver because of various board/SiP layout issues. The spurs cause degradation in receiver performance.
There have been efforts to accomplish spur cancellation, and research into spur cancellation is ongoing. For example, it may be possible to puncture bits affected by spurs at an FEC decoder; or downconvert the spur to DC, remove DC by a filter, and upconvert back. However, the approaches are generally impractical when multiple spur frequencies are present. Thus, these techniques can be referred to as “single spur cancellation techniques.”